


when you wish upon a star (it's highly likely that the star will try to kill you)

by thegroovygatsby



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, cecil is very excited all the time, cute fluff about cute babies, nothing terrible even happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegroovygatsby/pseuds/thegroovygatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes a wish on a shooting star. He REALLY, REALLY shouldn't have done that. Shooting stars tend to take it kind of personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you wish upon a star (it's highly likely that the star will try to kill you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehearsal_Dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/gifts).



> based on a lyric prompt from tumblr: "wishing only wounds the heart"

Carlos squeezed Cecil’s hand tighter. “Cecil, look,” Carlos whispered. “A shooting star!” He pointed up at the sky with his free hand.

“They’re not that uncommon,” Cecil said as another flew across the sky, “See? There was another...Carlos?”

Carlos had his eyes squeezed shut and was moving his lips as if speaking. Cecil sat up. “Carlos! Carlos _no_ what are you _doing?!”_

Carlos opened his eyes, staring quizzically at Cecil. “Making a wish,” he said, “That’s what you do, you make wishes on shooting stars.”

_“No you don’t, you never do that!!”_

Carlos looked confused. “Cecil, why—” he cut himself off with a gasp of pain. “Ow!”

“Because,” Cecil explained frantically, “they’re _shooting_ stars, if they hear you making wishes they’ll shoot you, Carlos, _Carlos did you get hit?”_

Carlos looked mystified. “Yeah,” he said, “Something got me in the chest.”

“Oh no _no no no_ dear sweet perfect Carlos, let me see where it got you! I have to make sure you’re okay!”

“Cecil, I’m fine, really, it just— _ow!”_

“Quick, quick, sit up and take your shirt off so I can look!”

“Ow, Cecil, it really hurts! What did it shoot me with?”

“Certainly nothing good…there! Is that where it got you?”

There was a little red welt on Carlos’ chest, just over his heart, almost hidden by his dark hair. There was a small stinger embedded in the center. Cecil leaned in and pinched it delicately, removing it in one smooth motion and causing Carlos to flinch.

“Cecil, it still really hurts! It feels like my heart is beating way too fast,” Carlos said, “And that’s my scientific opinion. Is the stinger poisonous or something?"

“Something,” Cecil said. “I’ve heard, from reliable sources of course, that the only way to stop it from spreading is, well, you have to make the wish come true, or else…”

“…Cecil. Or else what?”

Cecil blinked at Carlos. “Or else you die, of course.”

“What? Cecil! Help me!”

“What did you wish for? It’s probably fine, as long as it wasn’t something ridiculous, like a herd of tie-dyed elephants, since I think we only have one tie-dyed elephant in Night Vale right now and it would be pretty difficult to find some more, since they’re an endangered species and all, and—”

_“Cecil, I didn’t wish for a herd of tie-dyed elephants!”_

Cecil was exasperated. “Carlos, I can’t help you unless you tell me what you wished for!”

Carlos shot forward and kissed Cecil on the mouth. Cecil gasped into the kiss and moaned once before breaking away.

“Carlos, while I appreciate the gesture, this is no time for affection! What did you wish for?”

Carlos just smiled.

“Carlos, I am being completely serious! What did—” Cecil stopped abruptly. “Oh. Oh, _Carlos._ Beautiful, wonderful, _perfect_ Carlos. Did you wish for—?”

Carlos’ smile widened. He lay back down and patted the grass next to him. Cecil lowered himself back down slowly, curling against Carlos’ side and throwing an arm across his still-bare chest.

“My heart’s still beating way too fast,” Carlos mumbled, eyes closed. “But. I think, in context, that’s okay.”

Cecil giggled a little. “Next time, Carlos,” he said, “you don’t have to wish. You can just ask.”

Carlos smiled briefly without opening his eyes. “I’ll try and remember that, Cecil.”


End file.
